Wolverine's Weird Day
by X24NEKO
Summary: WOLVERINE GOES SOME PLACE AND OTHER THINGS START TO HAPPEN. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. NOW FINISHED. ADDED A SECOND AND FINAL CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WOLVERINE AND SABRETOOTH

SUMMERY: WOLVERINE GOES SOME PLACE AND OTHER THINGS START TO HAPPEN. JUST SOMETHING I THOUGHT OF A WHILE AGO. NOT SURE IF IT WILL BE CONTINUED. PLEASE R&R!

WOLVERINE'S WEIRD DAY

Logan was not in a happy mood. He always was not in a happy mood, but this time he was in a very unhappy mood. Pissed off is the right word for the mood he was in. He threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top and went down to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. After finding some orange juice, Logan plopped onto a stool at the island and drank the juice, while glancing at the kitchen clock on the wall. 8:30 am. That place wouldn't be open yet. He would have to do something for another three hours. Maybe he chase down those kids for what they did or he could work on his martial arts in the Danger Room. Just then one of the students walked in. The boy had spiked brown hair, green eyes, was sixteen, skinny, and was 6 foot 1. He was only an inch shorter than Logan.

"Can you help me with my Russian paper that's due next week, Logan?" the boy asked.

Or he could do that. "Sure, Justin. C'mere and sit down."

After an hour of helping the kid, Logan wondered the halls for the remaining time. He went back to his room and picked up his jacket and headed for the garage. It was time for him to leave. Just has he sat on his bike and put his helmet on, he caught a scent in the air.

"Where ya goin', Logan?"

He turned to Rogue. "Into town for awhile."

"For what?"

"Just some stuff I need to do."

"Oh. Okay. Have fun," she said.

Logan nodded and she left.

Logan revved the bike and tore down the driveway and onto the main road, heading near the end of the county. Soon Logan came to the place. He parked his bike in front of the place and turned it off. He was the only person there. He got off and kicked the stand on his bike and headed inside. The the bell on the door rang as he entered. The place was empty. The young girl who was 18 sat at the desk reading a magazine, bored with no customers. She was also goth. Her blonde shoulder length hair had natural black stripes, black eyeshadow and eyeliner around her blue eyes, black lipstick, She had on a black T-shirt and jeans, and black half-finger gloves. She looked up from her magazine from the bell.

"Logan!" She went around the desk, her magazine forgotten and hugged him. She was a very nice kid. "It's good to see you!"

"Good to see ya to, Maria." Logan hugged her back. "How have you been? How's business?"

"I'm good. Business is good too. Here for another?"

"Yeah," Logan sighed.

"That's the third time this week!"

"I know. It's the damn kids at the mansion that's responsible."

"Alright, I'll tell him you're here," Maria said and disappeared behind the door that was behind the desk.

Logan waited a few minutes and Maria returned.

"He's ready for you."

Logan nodded thanks and she went back to the desk. He went through the door and closed it behind him. He went to the desk ahead of him and sat in the chair in front of it. The man in front of Logan had the back of his chair facing Logan as he put some papers in a cabinet.

"Maria said that you needed another one."

"Yeah, I do, Victor."

Victor Creed turned his chair to his little brother. "Let's get started then."

Victor pulled a folded up cloth from a drawer in his desk and opened it. It held various items in it that were in pockets. Logan extracted his claws. They were bright pink. Victor looked at the claws then him and chuckled. Logan growled in annoyance. The older feral picked up a bottle from its cloth pocket and dabbed some of it onto another piece of cloth. He picked up his brother's hand and rubbed the cloth over Logan's right first claw. Soon the pink was fading and gone from the claw. Victor worked on the other claws. Victor finished the last claw. Once Victor was done Logan retracted his claws and the both stood up. Victor came around the desk and stood beside his brother.

"This is the third time this week Jimmy," Victor said.

"I know, Victor. It's the damn kids at the mansion that keep doing this. They're driving me nuts!" he growled.

Victor stepped closer to Logan and was now in front of him. "Maybe I can help relive you of it."

Logan didn't get to respond because Victor quickly bent down and captured his mouth. Logan's eyes widened from surprise. Victor didn't pay attention to it and kissed him passionatlly. Logan then pulled away. Victor whined at the departure. Logan was overwhelmed. He knew Victor was gay, but he did not expect that.

"I gotta go, Victor," Logan said and walked out. This never happened before.

Victor followed his little brother. Logan reached his bike and felt strong arms turned him around. It was Victor.

"Victor, I gotta go," Logan said.

"Why? Come with me! We'll go some place together!"

"Victor, I can't."

"Got something better to do?"

"Well, no. . ."

"Then come with me, Jimmy! Please!"

"Vic, I. . ."

"Please!"

"What about Maria?"

"Shop's gonna close in a few hours. She'll be fine."

Logan nodded. "Alright, I'll come with you."

Victor grinned and Maria came out of the shop. He turned to her. "I'm going to take my brother out to the city. You can keep the shop open or take the rest of the day off."

Maria nodded. "I'll keep it open. You never know when someone will pop by," she said and headed inside.

Victor turned back to his brother and grinned at him. "Throw your bike in my truck and we'll get going."

Logan nodded and watch as Victor went to get his truck from in back of the store. He was still feeling overwhelmed. Victor parked his truck beside Logan's bike and Logan put it in the back of the truck and got in. He pulled his seatbelt over his broad chest and heard it click. Victor had been watching and grinned at his brother when Logan looked at him. Logan shifted uncomftably in his seat and Victor put the pickup in gear and drove down the main road to the city, leaving the shop called,_ Creed's Nail Salon. _

Sooner or later they entered the city and after ten minutes of driving Victor pulled into the parking lot of a somewhat nice hotel. Logan's eyes widened.

"Oh, hell no!" Logan said.

"Oh, hell yes, Jimmy," Victor grinned again and stepped out of the truck, going to the office of the hotel. He returned to Logan's side a few minutes later. "Get out of the truck."

Logan shook his head.

Victor frowned. "There ain't no one here. Get out of the truck."

"No."

"Get. Out. Now."

"Bite me."

"Now that's tempting."

Logan growled.

"Fine."

With lightning speed, Victor threw the door of the truck open, ripped the seat belt off, and started dragging Logan to the door in front of the truck. Logan squirmed and kicked like a child trying to break free of it's parent's grip. Victor would have none of it. He opened the door with the key and threw Logan through the door and closed it behind him, locking it. Logan got to his feet as Victor walked to him. Logan bolted to the door. Victor grabbed Logan by the back of his jacket and threw him on the bed. Logan moved to get off, but Victor mimicked his movements, not letting him go. Victor then pounced on him, pinning Logan to the bed.

"C'mon, Jimmy. You know you want to."

"I don't want to."

"Yes, you do."

Logan shook his head.

Victor growled at the rejection.

"What are you goin' to do now that I don't want to? Rape me?"

"No. You will let me in."

Victor bent down, kissing his brother gently, trying to get him to respond and want him while he had his hands beneath Logan's shirt, running them up and down his chest. Logan was trying hard not to respond, but the feeling of Victor's lips against his and the feeling of his brother's hands on him was breathtaking. He kissed back and Victor smiled. Soon their clothes were on the floor beside the bed and they were kissing and nipping each other. Logan was still beneath his brother.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I decided to write a second and final chapter.  
This chapter is dedicated to lil' wolverine  
who helped me through my writer's block  
and made this chapter possible. Please leave a review.  
lil' wolverine and other readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Rated T

* * *

Chapter 2

Victor growled, smiling. It was working. This was going to work. Victor, having Logan still pinned, looked down at him. He was so perfect. Logan looked up at his brother, still not believing what was happening. _What if I pinned Vic down?_ Logan tried getting his arms free, but Victor tightened his grip. His feralness was happy and excited that this was going to happen. He quickly flipped his brother onto his stomach and had him pinned again. Logan struggled to break free.

"Uh-uh, Jimmy."

Logan then thought and threw his head back, head butting his brother. With the hard impact of his baby brother's back head, Victor let go of his grip and started getting off, dazed. Logan then grabbed his arm and threw him face first onto the bed and pinned him there. Logan growled as the Wolverine wanted dominance over Sabretooth. His eyes were turning black.

"My mate," Wolverine growled. "_MY MATE_."

Victor grinned. He finally had him where he wanted him. He'd let his brother have his way, let him be dominant, but when this was over. . . .Victor grinned evilly as Wolverine started thrusting. After an hour, Wolverine was fully free and grinned wolfishly, thinking he was the alpha, had dominance over his older brother. What he didn't know was that Victor had plans for him.

Wolverine was still going on and on. Victor was grinning like an idiot, enjoying his little brother dominating him. It was such a turn on. He was growling in pleasure as Wolverine nipped and kissed his neck and back then started over again. But before doing that, he and Victor got under the bed sheets. Sounds coming from the lumps were getting louder and louder, nearly animalistic. Growls and snarls came from the lumps and soon howls echoed through out the thick walled hotel room

After two hours of romping, Wolverine was passed out in the tangled sheets. Victor was laying on his side, looking over his younger brother. Victor did it. He got Logan where he wanted him and Logan had let him in. He grinned, happy. He had always gone to bars and picked up men, but they never matched Victor. What Victor needed was someone who equaled his mutation, and that someone was his brother.

Victor looked at the bedside clock on his side and saw it was already 3:00. Logan needed to get back to the school. But then Victor got an evil grin. He threw on a robe and went out to his truck. He came back with a small dark bag in his hands. He pulled the sheets off his brother and sat by his feet. He opened the bag and there were various small bottles in it. He dug through it and grinned at one bottle in his hands. He opened it.

A little bit later, Victor put the bottle back. He grinned. He could risk Logan knowing, so he dressed him, careful not to wake him. He then dresses himself as Logan came to. He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms. He got up and walked to Victor as the older feral zipped up his pants and did the belt buckle. He already had on his tank top, boots, and button up shirt. He turned to Logan, hiding the grin.

"You dressed me."

"Yep." He buttoned up his shirt.

"Why?"

"Felt like it." He hid the lie.

"Ya know I have to get back to the school."

"Yeah, I know." He turned and saw the small dark bag on the bedside table. He quickly put it in his pocket. He turned back to Logan. "You wanna lift to the school? I'm headed that way anyway."

"Yeah, sure."

Logan walked out the door. Victor grinned, knowing that his little joke would work. He went to the office, turned in the key, and headed to the truck where Logan was waiting for him. He got in, fastened his seat belt, started up the truck, and left the hotel. He looked at his brother.

"Have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did."

Victor grinned. "I told ya you'd let me in."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Logan smiled a little.

After a while they pulled up to the drive way. Victor kissed his brother one last time. It would be a while until they saw each other again. Logan kissed him back then broke it. Victor put the truck in gear and drove up the driveway. Victor pulled up to the garage, parked it, and turned it off. He turned to Logan.

"Ya know I'll always love ya as a brother and lover, Jimmy," Victor said.

"I know, Victor, I know. We're all we got."

Victor hugged him and Logan hugged him back. Logan broke the hug and got out of the truck. He got his bike out of the back and wheeled it to the driver's side. Victor had his window wind down.

"Ya take care, Jimmy," Victor said.

"I will. You, too, Victor."

"Always, little brother."

Victor started the truck and drove away, waving. Logan waved back and wheeled his bike into the garage. He then headed up to his room. He needed a shower and change of clothes. He got to his room, opened and locked the door, and stripped down to nothing as he got to his en suite bathroom. He turned on the shower and washed his head and body, trying to wash away the previous hours.

He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out and picked up his clothes to put in the hamper. As he picked up his jacket, he looked at his feet and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. His toe nails were neon pink.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Logan was flabbergasted as he sat down and held his foot, looking at the neon pink toes. They were pink. Not just pink, but NEON PINK! He thought about how this happened when he realized Victor had painted his toe nails while he slept. He growled even more when he then realized that he'd have to get one of the girls to use that nail polish remover to get rid of the pink.

* * *

That's it for this story. Might write a sequel. Please leave a review. Thanks again to lil' wolverine!


End file.
